Diary of Stewie
by zoeylauryn
Summary: When Stewie dates the daughter of Diane Simmons, things take a turn for the worst. {Story is probably better than the summary}


Stewie is now 14.

Stewie's POV

"I'm not sure Del, should we really do this?" I start to fret about the pressure I'm undergoing. "Yes we should and we are." Delancey was very demanding and could manipulate others very easily. "Are you really sure?" I ask yet again. "Yes I'm sure. Now take your fuckin' clothes off!" Her demeanor was usually shy around others, but around myself she could be a sexy, naughty bitch. Even though she was the daughter of Diane Simmons, now Tucker. Del and her mother look nothing alike, in my opinion. But she begs to differ. Diane and Tom Tucker got married and have been goin' at it like dogs, well that's what Delancey says they do with their free time. She's the middle child, with an older sister named Merideth. It just so happens that she's dating Chris. And she also has a younger sister named Phylis. I've gave up my so called quest to kill Lois. Turns out she's not that bad after all. Del loves her mother, it's her biological father she's after.

"Stewart?" Delancey never calls me 'Stewart' unless she is trying to get my attention or we are in trouble. "Yes, I'm just thinking." I begin to take my shirt off, pleasing Del. "So, what do you want to do first?" She purrs. I honestly don't have a clue what she meant by that. "Have sex. What else are you wagering towards?" I look at her chest, wanting her to take her top off this second. Delancey sighs. "I'll start." She takes off her top and her jeans. I stare at her breasts, not able to look her in the eye. "What the hell was that?" Del watches the door and just as she turns her head to kiss me, Lois opens the door and screams.

"Stewie, Delancey! What the hell are you doing?!" Lois is soon accompanied by Peter. "Ah, Stewie. I thought you were smart, you should be inside her by now." Peter is still the same. It's bad when a person is ashamed by their own father, for a boy that's suppose to be his role model. "Peter! Don't you realize your son was about to have unprotected sex?!"

Stewie, Delancey! What the hell are you doing?!" Lois is soon accompanied by Peter. "Ah, Stewie. I thought you were smart, you should be inside her by now." Peter is still the same. It's bad when a person is ashamed by their own father, for a boy that's suppose to be his role model. "Peter! Don't you realize your son was about to have unprotected sex?!"

Lois seems angrier than ever, I'm guessing because her 'little boy' is growing up. I hand Del her clothes and I put on mine. When you two are dressed and this room is cleaned up come to the living room. Lois and Peter leave and wait for us downstairs. "Is your mom going to be pissed?" I ask, trying to make casual conversation considering the awkward moment we just had. "I'm not really sure. She wasn't as pissed as your mom was when Merideth and Chris had sex." Delancey had a very good memory. She says she remembers everything people said to her as a child. But I'm kind of skeptical of that. "Now what are we suppose to do?" I was kind of relieved that we didn't have sex. Delancey starts making out with me. She suddenly stopped and stood up. "Let's go. Your parents want us." Del walks out of my bedroom with her hand on her hip. "Very well then." I sigh and walk with her downstairs.

When I finish walking down the stairs I'm watched by an angry Lois. "I'm very disappointed in you, Stewie." Lois crossed her arms. I roll my eyes and sit down beside her. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Stewart. What the hell were you thinking?! You're 14! You could've gotten her pregnant for God's sake!" Lois sounded worried and angry all at once. "See Stewie, this is why men turn gay. Because of women nagging them to death." Peter laughed. "Peter, being gay isn't a choice." Brian chimes in. "Oh yeah, that's right." Lois crossed her arms. "Back to the subject!" She gave dirty glares. "Ok, ok. It's that time of the month." Peter whispers. Delancey gave me a disgusted look. I gave her one back, since I myself was very disgusted.

"Um, Lois.." Delancey stopped. "What is it?" Lois asks. "Stewie didn't want to have sex with me, I talked him into it. I'm very sorry." I was completely shocked. "Del, don't put all the blame on yourself." That was all I could say. "I should go, I'll call my mother." Delancey walks outside and calls her mother. I feel like I've embarrassed her enough, so I'm not going to stop her. Lois and Peter go upstairs and I'm left in the living room face to face with Brian. "So, you tried to smash, eh?" Brian laughs. "Shut up, mutt." I cross my arms. "Ooh, Stewie is cranky 'cause he blew a chance to fuck a girl, instead of whacking off into a blanket. Like he usually does." Brian treats me like a toddler, I believe. "That was one time and you know it!" I yelled. "Sure." Brian gets up and walks away.

**A/N: So, that wraps up chapter 1. I kind of picture Delancey looking like an older, prettier version of Janet. Tell me what you guys thought. I'll update as soon as possible. :) **


End file.
